


Ice Ice Burn-y

by magical_octopus333



Series: Spooky Milo Murphy's Law Stories [2]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Dakota and weed, Gen, Mild Injury, Mild Swearing, just take the drabble, not described, shippy bits come out in the last chapter so if you don't like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_octopus333/pseuds/magical_octopus333
Summary: Heinz Doofenshmirtz was just trying to help his friend out when he found out why you shouldn't touch dry ice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "I’m trying to set up a homemade fog machine but I accidentally touched the dried ice with my hands and now I’m banging on your dorm room door because I need to go to the hospital right now"
> 
> https://magical-octopus.tumblr.com/post/130965733325/spoopy-halloween-aus-for-ur-otp

Doofenshmirtz slammed his fist on the door three times with his good hand, the other one clenched to his stomach. He whined slightly as he moved the hand clenched close to him, looking to see how bad it was. 

He wasn’t unused to injuries, his father had him well acquainted with them from a young age. But he need help, and his roommate was off at a party, lucky bastard. He raised his fist to knock again when the door swung open.

“Why are you interrupting Beethoven, Heinz?” Balthazar Cavendish practically spat at him, his eyes turning beedy behind the thick frames of his glasses. 

“Wh- nevermind, I need a ride to the hospital, please-”

“What do you mean you need a- whAT IN BLOODY HELL-” 

“I know, I know, a whatever degree burn.”

“How’d-”

“Orton needed a fog machine for his party, and well, I’m a clutz-”

“I understand, my planet project from last  _ week knows- _ ”

“I GET IT, OKAY?! Can…”, Doofenshmirtz sighed, trying to calm himself down. Balthazar stayed quiet, staring uncomfortably at the injured freshman. “... do you have a car on campus or not?”

“...No, but I know someone who does. Come on, and hold your breath”

A hard, continues rapping on his passenger window woke Dakota from his nap with a snort, one hand raising to swipe at potential drool. Sitting up from his reclining driver’s seat, he caught the eye of the angry face staring at him through the glass. He flicked the doors unlocked with a click, hearing the front door open up swiftly, followed by a grossed-out groan

“Dakota!”

“Cavendis’, how ya doin’ roomie?” He grinned sluggishly, still waking up slowly. He fixed the shades on his face, adjusting his chair into a sitting position as one of the back doors opened. He turned back to see Heinz Doofenshmirtz moving into the backseat, hiding his arm against him. 

“Are you high right now?!?!” Cavendish shriek-whispered, getting in the car and cranking the window open immediately. 

“Nah, not right now-”

“Ugh, get out.”

“Huh?”

“You’re high, so you’re not driving”

“Driving where?”

“The hospital, Doof needs to go to the hospital-” Cavendish said gesturing to the boy in the backseat trying not to cry. Dakota turned to him, his expression unreadable behind his shades. 

“Who-”

“Dry ice and my own clumsiness, don’t worry”, Doofenshmirtz replied through his teeth as Dakota turned back around, turning the car on. Cavendish gasped.

“What on EARTH are you DO-”

“Hush up, pull up GPS on your phone, and give me directions. You’re not driving my car and my stash of weed ran out a week ago. Got it?”

“...fine, but open your window, the smell in here is god-awful”


	2. He's okay! Oh, hi Orton!

“Heinz?”, Orton asked as he looked through the Emergency Room waiting area nervously. He found Dakota leaning on the wall near to a frustrated Cavendish plugged into his phone. As he got closer, he could hear the classical music bleeding through the headphones covering his ears. 

“How is-”

“Doofs’ fine, or fine enough. He’d have been out a bit ago if he hadn’t passed out while the doctor was-”

“He passed out?!”, Orton interrupted loudly, earning glares from a few people around them, including Cavendish who seemed to turn the volume up higher. 

“Just, sit down, won’t you?” Dakota motioned to the chair between him and Cavendish. “The guy just had an accent like his folks is all. Pain and the voice and the blood made him freak, then -woosh- out like a light.” 

Orton fell into the seat like a bag of potatoes, running a hand through his sweaty hair. He was panting slightly. 

“Calm down, buddy, he’s breathin’’ fine and all, just getting some needed shut eye" Dakota sad, patting him once on his back before regretting it. He glanced around to make sure no one was listening before continuing. "… the bags under his eyes-”

“He doesn’t have the… sweetest of dreams…”

“If only he’d come join me for a joint. Helps me sleep…”

“You-?”

“My mom wasn’t the nicest. Don’t be askin’ more than that”, Dakota replied, turning his head to the side as Doofenshmirtz came walking up from behind, looking around for only a moment until he saw Dakota. 

“Hey, thanks for waiting for me, Dakota…”, Doofenshmirtz mumbled, rubbing his unbandaged hand on the back of neck as he came up to them. 

“What are friends for” Dakota replied with a shrug, patting him on the back. “Now, Orton, did you catch a ride or?”

“Oh, well, uh," Orton stumbled, looking very interested in his wrist wear his watch usually was. "Now that you've mentioned it, I may’ve, well, jogged?”

“You actually ran- I was bein’ figurative when I said run over to th’ hospital and see tha’ he’s fine!” Dakota had wide eyes peeking over his shades, staring incredulously at the suddenly eye-contact-avoiding Orton.

“It's not like it was that far from the party-”

“Any running is ridiculous unless it's for food- free food.” Orton shook his head with a small smile curling on his face. If anyone had looked, they’d have noticed the starry-eyed look Doofenshmirtz was giving him.

“You ran all the way over here for me?” Doofenshmirtz asked, a bit dazed and more than a bit red in the face. Before replying, a woman in a lab coat followed by a short, male nurse with teal hair appeared beside Doofenshmirtz. 

“You’re all good to go, young man. Just don’t be touching any more dry ice, got it?” the lady joked, patting him gently on his back. “And try and work on the posture- don’t want to wind up with a hunch, huh?” 

Doofenshmirtz faked a chuckle, his shoulders raising up to his ears in defence. He mumbled an ‘alright thanks’, looking down at his feet. 

Orton looked up at Dakota and smiled. “Hey, Dakota, you and Balthazar help Heinz to the car, I’ll be out in a second, alright?”

By the time Orton got out of the small hospital, Doofenshmirtz and Cavendish were already in the car, Doofenshmirtz rambling about that handsome nurse that caught him when he fainted. 

“Kudos for paying for it”, Dakota spoke as Orton got closer. Dakota stood, leaning against the outside of his car, presumably so Orton could find him. “You know, that's really sweet of ya.”

“How’d you- never mind. A-and it wasn’t sweet, it was- he got injured trying to help me out-”

“I got a blister from helping Cav' hot gluing his planet project together and he couldn’t be arsed to get a band aid for it. You ran over five blocks to get over here just to check on ‘im.”

“... takes a one to know one, then?” Orton replied, crossing his arms and glancing at Cavendish, sleeping while still wearing Dakota’s headphones. 

“Get in the car. Doof needs a pillow and your lap’ll do ‘im wonders”

“Dakota!”  
“For napping! Geez, and I’m the gutter headed one…”


End file.
